Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (Franklin's son) * (Collier family lawyer) Other Characters: * * (James' wife) * (James' daughter) * (James' uncle) * (James' uncle) * (Brian's wife) * (Brian's son) * (Collier Mansion maid) * (Collier Mansion valet) * (Collier Mansion cook) * ** ** Ed (police officer) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Collier Mansion | StoryTitle2 = Voodoo in the Park | Writer2_1 = Kenneth Dreyfack | Penciler2_1 = Dan Green | Inker2_1 = Dan Green | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Tony Isabella | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from Village Voice, an eyewitness account of a Voodoo ceremony being conducted in Central Park. | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Haiti's Walking Dead | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker3_1 = Win Mortimer | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Tony Isabella | Synopsis3 = When a voodoo master takes a bride, she dies suddenly after their marriage. Too poor to purchase a coffin that is the right size for her body, they are forced to break her neck in order to make her fit inside the box. When she is resurrected as a zombie later, everyone is horrified to find that her neck is still broken and her head will spend eternity slumped to one side. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed zombified girl Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Houngan Other Characters: * Zombie girl's family Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Inside Voodoo | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Tony Isabella | Synopsis4 = Review of the book Inside Voodoo | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = A Second Chance to Die | Writer5_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler5_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker5_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Editor5_1 = Tony Isabella | Synopsis5 = Brad Sloan is about to be hung for murder, when he notices a woman in the crowd. After he is hung and his body put in a coffin, he is shocked to find that the woman in the crowd has secreted him out and is taking him to her island where she lives a rich life, Brad is told that the island is surrounded by deadly dogfish and that her late husband was a practitioner of voodoo. The next morning he learns that she is the wife of the man he had killed, and that she and her followers intend to hunt him and kill him on their island property. Fleeing them, Brad manages to make it to the water even though he's been hit with a few arrows. Hoping to swim back to the mainland, he completely forgets about the dog fish who begin to attack and eat his legs just as he enters the water. Suddenly he finds himself back in the gallows, the whole experience was an illusion brought on by the woman, and that he is going to be hung anyway. As the trap door is about to release, Brad Sloan's last words are calling the woman who tricked him so a witch before he is hung to death. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Unnamed doctor Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}